You See More Through Closed Eyes
by Music Lover Smam
Summary: Kagome's a punk who's abused and hated by all. InuYasha is a prep reformed dude who wants to make things better with Kagome. What will happen when Kagome trys to push away the invietable? please RR Author alerts now gone! YAY!
1. Default Chapter

_**Ok this is my first story with Kagome as a punk and InuYasha as a prep reformed. Forgive me if you hate it and please feel free to criticize any and all mistakes you see except for spelling. I happen to know I am a bad speller and personally, I could care less. So here is a summery, and disclamer.**_

_**Disclamer:: I don't own InuYasha. God rest his soul, May he forever live in our hearts. (and my bed...)**_

_**You Can See More Through Closed Eyes.**_

_**(summary)**_

_When do you tell the truth and when do you lie? Do you lie to protect someone when you know if you tell the truth, someone will get hurt? This ran through my mind as I walked into homeroom. I saw Sango. She didn't know the whole story. Not even half. I should have told her a long time ago. But I couldn't do it. She would have killed him. I couldn't let that happen. Mother would have been devistated if Naraku died. She loved him. She didn't know either. Mother wouldn't care. She never loved me. I know that for a fact. Miroku's brothers picked on him and fought with him. I couldn't tell him either. It would have killed him to know he hurt me. We all got hurt, but I got the worst of it. No one understood me. No one. Untill Him. He came along, and life went into a more topsy turvy time. This is my life. All the pain and sadness. The heartbreak and death. Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm here to let you know, You can See More Through Closed Eyes._

Kagome walked through the halls of Shikon High. People scurried out of her way as she passed. Kagome hated these people. They knew not of real pain. Of real sadness. They knew of pettie heartbreak when their boy friends broke up with them, they knew of getting paper cutts. They didn't know how it felt to be hit three hundred times a day. Of being used. Not even her best friend, Sango, knew about that.

Kagome walked into her homeroom and sat down beside Sango. Miroku gave her a feeble smile. Kagome saw a red handprint on his face. Sango turned to Kagome and grinned.

"He tried to touch my butt again in public. I wouldn't let him." Sango said, a grin on her face.

"Miroku....You are such a perv..." Kagome said. "Why don't you just give up man? It's never gunna work."

"I can't. I'm always surrounded by two beautiful, sexy vixens. I just can't resist." He said grinning.

"Anyway, Were getting a new student. His name is InuYasha. He's from Okatawa." Sango said. "Don't ask how I got this info. I just do." She said pretending to hide a sheet of paper with todays announcements on it.

Befor Kagome could respond, Kikyo and her group of bitches walked in. They were all wearing the most horrific colour in the wold. Pink. Kikyo looked over at Kagome. Kagome sent her a look that could kill. Kikyo just glared back.

"Well look what we have here. It's the lezibians and the pervert. What a nice three-some you must have." Kikyo said in her most bitchiest voice.

"Shut the fuck up Kikyo. We haven't got time for a slut like you." Sango said for Kagome. Kagome never spoke to Kikyo unless it was to tell her to have a good time in Hell.

"What's the matter Kagome? Cat got your toung? Or did your daddy hit you too hard for you to speak?" Kikyo asked seconds befor she found herself on the ground, her face being smashed in over and over again by Kagome. No body called Naraku her daddy. He wasn't her daddy. The only thing Kikyo had right, was her being hit. Kagome began taking her anger out of Kikyo.

InuYasha walked into the room to see a black haired girl beating the fuck out of a blonde prep. Without thinking, he flew to the girls and pulled the raven haired girl off the bleeding prep.

Kagome was apalled. Someone had pulled her off Kikyo, and was now holding her so that she couldn't move her arms. As she struggled, she saw Miroku begin to move tword her to help. He pulled her from the strangers arms and she held onto Miroku like her life depended on it. When she could breath again, she turned around in Miroku's arms to yell at the man who had pulled her off her prey. The words died in her throat as she looked upon his face.

He was tall with the most beautiful silver hair. His eyes were the colour of amber. He had puppy ears on top of his head and he was watching her through thoes eyes of his. Kagome felt Miroku tighten his hold on her. Miroku knew InuYasha. Many years ago they had been friends. then InuYasha had turned into a prep. his family had been rich. Miroku's barley had enough to live on. he had moved and they hadn't seen each other since. There was no way in Hell he was gonna let Kagome around a prep ass like him. InuYasha looked up at Miroku for the first time. A look of came into his eyes.

"Miroku." He breathed.

Miroku just watched him. Kagome fixed the awkwardness between them.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO??!!!????? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE??!!!!??? HOW DARE YOU PULL ME OFF OF THAT BITCH WHO KNOWS NOTHING OF REAL PAIN OR REAL HATE? HOW DARE YOU STOP ME FROM KILLING THE THINK THAT.....that uses my worst fears and my most......sensitive....emotions......agenst me?" Kagome's voice broke at the end of her rant. She felt tears in her eyes and was disgusted. She hadn't cried since that day when she was 6.

_**Flashback **_

_The ambulance siren rang loud and clear as it headed up to the Higurashi shrine. Kagome was walking home from school when it passed her on the street. She saw it turnt he corner to her home and began to run. When she reached the house, a crowd had gathered. Hands tried to hold her back, but she refused to be detained. She ran into the house and screamed at the sight. Her dad was on the floor. His head was shot open and his chest was cut over adn over again. He had been mulitated. Kagome knew that even though she was 6. She watched as the paramedics put him in the black bag and she screamed. She screamed louder than she ever had or ever will. She ran over to the bag but two hands cought her. After that, she remembered darkness. _

_**End.**_

Kagome felt the tears on her face. She gasped for breath as the memorys flooded her brain. She burried her face in Miroku's shoulder and cried for the first time in 10 years. Miroku sent InuYasha a look that said, '_Don't come any closer.' _when he took a step closer. There was no way in Hell Miroku would let InuYasha come here and ruin what dignity and hope and love he had now. Sango came over and smoothed Kagome's hair as she cried. It scared her to know that Kaogme wasn't as strong as she had seemed. She had always been her shoulder to cry on. Now, they were her's. Sango looked up at Miroku and he looked back at her. He picked her up and carried her out of the room, Sango following.

**_Well? Yall like it?_** **_I hope so. I know the first chapter is short, but it will get longer. Just give me a little time. well, happie reading!!!! :)_**


	2. Broken

**_Ok Yall. Here is the second chapter. Hope you like it._**

_**Disclamer:: I don't own InuYasha. God rest his soul. May he forever live in our hearts. (and my bed...)**_

_**I also don't own the song but I love the singers.**_

_**Story.**_

Dead silence fillowed Kagome's departure. No one had ever seen Kagome cry and it scared them. Every last one of them knew what would happen when Kagome's face showed in the schools halls. Payback. As simple as that. Kikyo knew it too. And it scared her. Pushing aside that fear, she walked up to InuYasha.

"Thanks for getting her off me. That Goth bitch needs to learn her place. I'm Kikyo. I'm having a party this weekend. come if you wanna have fun. I can show you a real good time." She said,

"You haven't got anything I wanna see bitch so back off." InuYasha said walking out of the room. A collective OOOOoooooOOOOoooo was heard from the room he just departed from.

He couldn't get Kagome out of his head. Her raven colored hair streaked with red. Her cold, gray eyes, and tall, lean figure. The only emotions he had seen in her beautiful face had been surprise and sadness. It hurt hin to know that no one looked at her like a human. They looked alright. They looked and ran away. InuYasha would have been one of then once, along time ago. He had been in trouble with the police and his family moved here to '_Get him away from the wrong crowd._' Miroku had been the wrong crowd once. That's why he had become a prep. to be in the right crowd. That blew over when InuYasha realized that there was a real world. That had happened when a gang had killed a member, his best friend, when they found out that he had betray them. InuYasha had gotten a rude awakning that day. It still haunted him. InuYasha went out into the parking lot, forgetting school, and jumped on his motorcycle. Kicking the bike to life, he shot out into the road and dissapeared over the hill.

Kagome cried the whole way home in Miroku's arms. Sango drove to Kagome's house amd Miroku gently lifted her out of the car and into the house. She sniffled and gave them a feeble smile.

"I'm pitiful I know. I shouldn't have broken down. I can usualy sheild myself from things like that. I think I was just a little too emotional. I dunno." she sighed. "I hate myself now. I'm so damn stupid."

"Your not stupid Kagome. Your like my little sister." a thought came into his head.

**_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away,  
I keep your photograph,I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_**

Miroku sang from the top of his head. He didn't know what he was going to say next but Kagome fixed that for him.

**_'Cause i'm broken  
when i'm lonesome  
And i don't feel right  
You've gone away  
you don't feel me here,anymore  
_**

Miroku looked at her strangely. Sango took her turn with the song.

_**-The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
and no-one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**_

Kagome sang her part again but added a little bit.

_**Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
and I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken  
when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right  
when you're gone away  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
and I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and I dont' feel right  
when you're gone away  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and I dont' feel right when you're gone  
  
You've gone away  
  
you don't feel me here,anymore**_

Miroku and Sango were speechless. The emotions she poured into the song made them want to cry. Before anyone could say anything though, a knock was heard at the door. Miroku went to open it. InuYasha stood in the door way. Befor he could shut the door in InuYasha's face, InuYasha said, "I'm sorry."

He looked at him like there was dog turds in his hair. InuYasha's face showed none of the emotions he was feeling. Miroku nodded and led him into the living room where Sango sat with Kagome's head in her lap, brushing back her hair like a mother would to a sick child. Kagome was lying with her knees drawn up and was hugging a pillow. When she saw InuYasha, her eyes became cold.

"What is he doing here?" she asked, her voice hard as steel.

"I wanted to apoligize for this morning. You were right. It wasn't my place to pull you off Kikyo. She deserved having her ass kicked. I have little liking for preps now. No doubt Miroku told you of years past." he turned to Miroku. "I made a mistake, I admit. I turned my back on what was important. Friendship. Now, with me always in trouble with the law, I wish to start over." he held out his hand. "Wanna try again?"

Miroku looked coldly at the hand offered to him. He turned to Kagome and saw her nod her head at him. She mouthed, 'Don't trust him yet, but take the hand' and shook his hand. InuYasha knew he was still untrusted but thought as long as they were on talking terms, he might as well take what he got. Kagome got up from the couch and went down to the studio. It was actually the basement, but since that was where she recorded her songs, she named it the studio. Kagome picked up the microphone, Miroku went to the drum set in the corner and Sango picked up the base guitar. Kagome looked at InuYasha and asked if he played anything. Without answering, he picked up the guitar and asked what they were playing.

"Did you overhear what we three sung befor you knocked on my door?" At InuYasha's nod, she said, "You think you can pull a tune off the top of your head?"

InuYasha began a slow tune that Kagome liked. She nodded her head and he stoped and waited for her signal. She pressed record and nodded. After a few seconds of InuYasha playing, Miroku began the song. They were in the studio until well after Sota came home. He was sitting on the stepps of the basement listning to them play. His sisters voice was like an angels and all but Sango and Miroku were surprised at it. They finished and Kagome led them upsairs. Sango and Miroku left together promising to see her tomorrow. InuYasha waited for her on the porch. She came out and sat beside him on the stepps. InuYasha put his arms around a surprised Kagome. She turned her head to his. Their lips met in a sweet and innocent kiss. Sota, being a brat, took a picture. He would never use it though. She was all he had. Sota watched as InuYasha and Kagome stood up. InuYasha hugged her and left.

READ THIS PLEASE!!!!!!!

I would like to recomend a story I wish yall to read and review. It's called What Destiny has in store For Fate. It's my sisters story and yall be nice ok? She's new at this. She has the artistic talent in the family. I'm the writer. Please read her story and Review it too.

Oh yea...CLICK THE SHINY BUTTON THAT IS SOOO APPEALING TO YOU AND REVIEW THIS STORY!!!!! lolz. Love yall!!!!

**_  
_**  
**_  
_**


End file.
